


I’ll Come Home

by InterGalacticKnight



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Sad, Simon is emotional not a loveless bastard, This is a vent, fluff but also a hint of angst, gentle Simon, simon just loves Gary, soft, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InterGalacticKnight/pseuds/InterGalacticKnight
Summary: Simon shares a soft moment of loving Gary and realizing how impactful Gary really was on him.
Relationships: Simon "Ghost" Riley/Gary "Roach" Sanderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I’ll Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> I leave for basic training in exactly a week and this is mostly a vent of how much I’m going to miss my husband while I’m gone.  
> Truly it’ll be the longest we have ever been apart since when we started dating we have spent nearly every day of our lives together.   
> I’m so sorry for the lack of fics guys, I’ve just been focused on getting ready to leave.   
> Love you all and thank you for the support.

Simon laid there in the bed, silent as he could possibly be. The blankets covering his body were burning him up but he dismissed it, his eyes focused too intently on the man laying next to him.

Gary. 

His brown hair a mess despite its length, eyes shut tightly but giving off the sense there was no tension behind them. The moonlight from the window caressed his features, sharp but soft in all the right places. 

His breathing was slow, peaceful. 

Riley felt his eyes water and the strain in his chest intensified to the point he was holding his breath to keep in what he knew would be a sob. 

His hand slid up from under the blanket and found its place on Sanderson’s cheek, his thumb caressing the faint stubble there. Riley wished he could bless this mans body in the way it blessed him. 

He wished he could make every part of Gary know that his sheer existence held a transcendental vice grip on Riley’s very soul. It made every breath he took rake along the surface of his lungs, leaving his body in a shaken exit as the effort to hold back tears grew stronger. 

Simon could feel his palms sweating. 

He moved closer to Gary, carefully slipping his right leg between the brunettes own that were haphazardly spread on the bed. Not an act of sexual intimacy but more one of an incessant need to tangle himself in the other mans body. 

Like an unbreakable knot. 

Riley moved to gently prop himself up on his left arm, keeping his right hand resting on the sleeping mans cheek. 

“I love you so much.” 

His voice was weak, it shook. It sounded like he was unsure of his words even though the ache in his heart when he uttered them confirmed otherwise. It was bone rattling how much this man shook his world- kept it in such a loop that the very idea of being away from him reduced the man to tears. 

The blonde moved to connect his chapped lips to the corner of Gary’s eye, the place he always kissed him in the most tender of affections. Simon let his own eyes fall shut as he moved and laid feathers of kisses on Gary’s cheeks, forehead, nose, lips that he lingered on for a few seconds. 

His heart was so constricted it hurt. The lump in his throat growing painful by the second. He let it slip and parted his lips to allow the shaking breath he forgot he held to escape his body. 

His eyes opened and the warm rush of his tears caressed his cheeks, making their quick path down his face only to drip onto Sanderson’s. 

Simon made no fast moved to wipe them away but eventually did. He pulled back from the other man despite his minds violent demands not too. 

The blonde sat up in the bed, hands coming to his face as he let the silent sob wrack his body. It hit him like a wave that crashed and knocked down every fragile wall he built to protect himself from it. 

God it hurt. 

He swallowed and let his hands fall in his lap as he let the hot tears continue to make their grand opening on his face, dripping down his neck and stopping just at his collar bone. 

His eyes maneuvered the room for something to focus on but they kept coming back to Gary. Despite his best efforts, Simon couldn’t distract himself from how deeply his mind craved the other man. 

He moved his hand to rest on Sanderson’s chest, his senses thriving in the peaceful methodical thudding of the man heart. 

“I’ll come home to you, I promise.”


End file.
